Mr & Mrs X point 5
by CodeAliasWave
Summary: Ever hear the expression 'read between the lines? Well, how about between the panels or issues of comics? This is the story of Remy and Rogue's life when they're not saving space eggs, fighting off the Thieves Guild, or escaping the Mojoverse. Fluff, angst, and lemons!
1. 0 point 5: Formalities

**Disclaimer**: Marvel owns all. (I've just invited them over to my house to play.) A/N:

So there have been a couple things from Mr. & Mrs. X that Ms. Thompson and team haven't answered yet. It could be that these ficlets are totally contradicted, but I have a strong suspicion they won't be because this is intended to be what happens between the panels or issues. Scenes that you know occurred but were never addressed because of plot progression or comic book code or whatever.

**NOTE** – readers should be _very_ familiar with the ongoing Mr. & Mrs. X series and any other titles where Rogue and Gambit have appeared together. This is your only spoiler warning.

First up, what happened between X-Men Gold #30 and Mr. & Mrs. X #1? Why a trip to Salem Center's Office of the City Clerk: Marriage Bureau! Check the Research Note at the end for further details. As for the numbering system, it's one I encountered at 2 different, unrelated government offices. I never could figure out how they came up with it.

**Mr. & Mrs. X 0.5: Formalities**

Rogue chewed her lip as she watched Remy sign on the bottom line. Nervous excitement nearly had her shaking as he handed her the paperwork, a shining smile stretched across his handsome face. They were doing this. They were really doing this! In less than six hours, she would be _married_ to Remy.

"Yo' turn, _petite_." Remy artfully flipped the pen around his fingers, waiting for her to take it. "Unless y' had a change of heart on me already?"

The teasing smirk accentuated his dimple and the little crinkles around his eyes, but Rogue could see the slight apprehension in his gaze. Whatever bravado he showed the world, he was just as anxious as she was.

Snatching the twirling pen, she flashed him a flirty smile as she took the form from him, "Never a change of heart, sugar."

Remy leaned down and kissed her hair. As they regretfully had anticipated, her absorption powers slowly returned within the first few days after leaving Paraíso. It was one reason, among many, why they hadn't jumped into living together. Still high from their reconciliation at the tropical resort, they'd savored those few days before their perfect little bubble burst and Rogue put some precautionary distance between them. They had fallen into a nice little routine over the last several weeks of dinner dates and teenage-style fooling around, but nothing more than touching through layers and definitely no sleepovers. She hadn't even been by to meet the cats or see the new place he'd suddenly felt the need to buy after their island holiday.

Looking over the marriage license form, Rogue realized there wouldn't, _couldn't_, be anything separating them now. Their relationship, their marriage, wouldn't survive it. Taking a deep breath, she started filling out the required information.

_Name – First, Middle, Current Surname_

Easy enough. _Anna Marie_…

Rogue paused for a second as she debated what to list. Technically, the Professor had arranged years ago to give her a legal identity for essential purposes, but it wasn't _her_ name. And she didn't go by Raven's surname because while Mystique was her mother, Count Darkholme was no relation to her. She supposed she could put Adler there, although she'd never gone by Irene's name either. Her former Avengers credentials, which would pass as government-issued ID, just stated Rogue (Anna Marie).

Inspiration suddenly hit her when she remembered the last time she and Remy had lived together. In Valle Soleada, she'd gone by Anna Raven. Her California ID was still in her wallet (she'd never been able to bring herself to take it out) and it fortunately hadn't expired yet. Scribbling in her name, she moved to the next box.

_Surname After Marriage_

A small smile tugged at her lips as she carefully wrote in _LeBeau_. The moment was surreal. It was both the first time she'd written her married name and the first time all elements of said name would truly belong to her. _Anna Marie LeBeau_.

Flying through the essentials like _Social Security Number, Residence, Age, Date of Birth_, Rogue paused again when she saw _Usual Occupation _and _Type of Industry_. For her, it would be easy. While super hero wasn't an official job, Kitty had insisted they all go by "community outreach support specialist" once the Institute was moved to Central Park.

But it wasn't her job that left Rogue's hand hovering over the line. Sneaking a peek at Remy's side of the form, she nearly snorted when she saw _Financial Gains Broker – Securities and Commodities_.

Watching her like a hawk, Remy knew exactly what she was looking at and that she was trying to hold in a laugh.

"See somethin' funny, _chère_?" He asked, gently rubbing her back.

"Nope. Not a thing." Rogue looked up at him and smirked. "Except Ah think my soon-to-be husband deals more in losses than gains."

The only indication that he was affected by her words was a fleeting halt of his massaging fingers. Rogue had _no_ idea what calling him husband did to Remy. Instead, she rolled her eyes when he said, "Can't help it if de opportunity presents itself."

"Mmhm. Opportunity, my little finger." She sassed back.

"Chère, as much as I would love t' debate de nuances of 'securities and commodities', y' need t' finish fillin' that out if y' want t' get married today." The playful grin reached his eyes as he redirected her attention to the form.

"Fine, fine." Rogue waved him off and looked at the next section.

'_Father and Mother. Hell with it.'_ She thought of her earlier debate regarding her name and decided to just jot down Mystique's and Destiny's info.

_Number of this Marriage_

A pang ached through her chest. This wasn't Remy's first marriage. Where she was a blushing bride, he'd already been through this once before. Taking a second look at his half of the form, she saw all the pertinent details of his annulment from Bella Donna. A little chill of surprise ran down her spine when she saw the marriage date and annulment date were the same. Somehow, she'd always thought neither of them had taken any action to dissolve the union until years later. At least, that was the impression she'd gotten from their absorbed memories. Each had considered themselves still married to the other, long after the annulment had declared them legally separated.

The realization served as a stark reminder that Rogue was overjoyed right now because Bella Donna had suffered then. And it's not like she questioned Remy's love for her. She _knew_ from his own memories that his love for her was different than what he still held even to this day for his ex-wife. Still, Rogue was stuck between the irrational sting of jealousy and the heartbreaking despair of love lost. After all, she understood how it felt to lose Remy, too.

Picking up on her sudden melancholy, his hands wandered up to her shoulders and rubbed the tense muscles.

"Everythin' okay, Anna?" Remy's quiet voice hesitantly asked.

Shaking her head clear of the maudlin, Rogue returned to her side of the form and added a _1_ next to the _Number of this Marriage_ field. Then she signed her maiden name for the last time. Of course, her signature looked like chicken scratch compared to his elegant flourish, but maybe it would improve once she had the same looping letters instead of straight lines.

Finished, she looked up at him while giving his hand a loving squeeze in lieu of a kiss. "Yep. Everythin's fine, Remy."

That same trepidation she'd seen earlier quickly disappeared given her continued reassurance. With the paperwork finished, Remy took the form from her and stepped up to the ticketing system.

"Looks like we're number… C41?" Confusion clear in his voice.

Looking up at the queue monitor, Rogue was just as confounded. "F92. What kind of numberin' system is this?"

"_Now serving A26._" The overhead speaker announced.

"I guess we should just take a seat." Remy suggested, looking around for two chairs next to each other.

They'd arrived as soon as the City Clerk's office opened, but apparently it was a busy day for marriage license applications. There were already forty other people waiting by the time they walked in the door and that had been barely two minutes after it was unlocked.

Sighing and settling in for an undetermined wait, Rogue leaned her head on Remy's shoulder. Even though they couldn't touch skin to skin, he still actively reached out for her hand and laced his fingers between her gloved covered ones.

They sat in comfortable albeit eager silence watching the various people who were called up to the clerk. At one point, they thought they had at least part of the ticketing system figured out that all Cs were other couples, but that theory was shot out of the water when the following two Cs were singles. Under their breath, they made witty remarks about the patrons they observed including the middle-aged gentleman that arrived in a full swallowtail tuxedo made of red flannel or the woman who oddly carried three Coach purses, all in clashing sizes and colors.

It wasn't long before Remy's idle caresses on Rogue's glove covered hand turned into a nervous fidget. Sensing his uptick in anxiety, Rogue quietly asked, "What's wrong, sug?"

"What makes y' think somethin's wrong?" He nonchalantly answered, but his cool attitude didn't fool her.

"Gimme some credit, Rem." She leveled him a disbelieving glare. "Even if Ah hadn't absorbed all yer ticks and tells, Ah can still read body language and yer's is bouncin' around with more nervous energy than normal. Spill, Cajun."

"Just thinkin' 'bout where we're gon' live is all. Y' ain't been by t' see de cats." He said, referencing their last conversation on Paraíso. On a whooshed exhale, he mumbled, "Not that y' been by t' see de new place either."

While his voice was low, Rogue was still able to make out his real concern. They'd been living separate lives since reconciling. Yes, they were officially a couple and had been doing all the "normal" dating things couples did, but they'd been taking it slowly. Rogue endeavored to keep her promise; to not wait for the perfect time; to take all the messed up times they could get together. But old habits were hard to break and couldn't be changed overnight.

When her mutation returned, she put physical space between them but made up for it by setting boundaries with every other aspect of her life to give dedicated time and attention to Remy. That included mental reminders to step away from the stagnant, same old comfort zone. And when she lost focus or those little reminders weren't enough, Remy had been there to give her gentle nudges in the right direction. Still, she could understand his frustration since _he'd_ been waiting on _her_ all this time.

"Well," She drew the word out and paused, sandwiching his hand between both of hers before pulling it into her lap and playing with his fingers. "Ah've been hearin' such wonderful things 'bout that new place in Lincoln Square. All the skylights and private rooftop access. Sure would hate fer it all ta go ta waste just ta live in a tiny suite surrounded by a couple dozen other mutants, even if it is in Central Park."

To say Remy was mildly surprised would be an understatement. Considering how their relationship had almost fallen into a rut, albeit different from previous times, he figured he'd have a hard time convincing her to choose his (their) place.

"So yo' gon' give up that suite at de Outreach Center?" His voice was a little more hopeful than he wanted to convey.

"Now Ah wouldn't say that, sug." She answered.

Remy tensed. Of course she wouldn't give up that room. It was a security blanket, a safety net, for when things got tough. Some place she could run away and hide. He tried to pull his hand away, but she held fast.

The fleeting thought '_Why are we even doin' this?_' fueled his doubts before he pushed the poisonous question away. Because things were different this time. Because Rogue had said yes.

Turning to look at him, she continued, "There are gonna be times when Kitty may need help. Don't ya think it would be nice ta have some of _our_ stuff in that room?"

Loving her answer, both for the show of commitment and sound logic, he gave her an easy smile that lit up his eyes. "_Chère_, yo' gon' be de death of me."

"Oh no, sugar. Ah ain't lettin' ya go before me." Rogue returned the grin.

"_Now serving C41._" Came from the overhead speaker.

While still smiling, her expression took on a nervous tint. "That's us."

"Indeed, it is." Remy said, rising before chivalrously helping her stand.

As they approached the clerk, they were encouraged by the middle-aged woman's somewhat friendly appearance. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as TV and movies portrayed the stereotypical government worker.

Without looking up at them, she said, "Form, IDs, and $35 fee."

Or maybe not.

"Yes, ma'am." Rogue readily agreed while Remy just handed over the requested items.

Charlene, as the clerk's name tag indicated, took the documents and started typing away at the keyboard. Her two-inch, neon pink nails click clacked across the keys as her fingers flew surprisingly fast. As they stood there in silence, waiting to be addressed again, they each started fidgeting in their own way. Rogue shifted her weight between her feet every fifteen seconds and Remy went back to twirling the pen between his fingers. They quickly snapped to attention when Charlene looked up at them, but it was only long enough to verify their picture IDs matched their faces. Rogue shot Remy a shy look which he returned with a mischievous smirk and a raised brow.

"Do you both swear that the information contained on the form is true and accurate to the best of your knowledge?" Charlene asked, still tapping away at the computer.

"Yes." Rogue agreed while Remy answered, _"Ouais."_

Unsatisfied with his habitual Cajun, the clerk looked up at him and said, "What was that?"

"Yes, ma'am." His cheeks pinked ever so slightly under her withering gaze. Beside him, Rogue gleefully grinned at his discomfort.

"Mmhm." Charlene glared at him for a moment before returning her attention to the screen. "Do you both swear that there are no legal impediments to the marriage?"

"Yes, ma'am." They answered.

"And do you both swear that you acknowledge this application as a legal affidavit which you have signed of your own free will?" She asked.

Again, "Yes, ma'am."

The printer behind Charlene whirred to life as it spit out two sheets of paper. Handing the sheets over to them, she said, "Congratulations, you have successfully completed the application process for a marriage license. Please give both sheets to your officiant since the first is the filing instructions and the second is the license itself. Starting tomorrow, your license is valid for 60 days at any location within the great state of New York."

Rogue was giddy as the clerk recited the information until she got to the last part. Like being drenched with ice water, she questioned, "Tomorrow? But we were hopin' ta get married today."

"I'm sorry, but state law requires a 24 hour waiting period after the license is obtained." The clerk leveled a judgmental glare at them. "You can always apply to the County Court for a judicial waiver if you have a special circumstance like imminent death or military service deployment."

With the law stated, Charlene pressed a button by her keyboard and the overhead speaker said, "_Now serving C57._"

"But-" Rogue started to argue with the clerk, but Remy gently led her away. "No use, _petite_. Nothin' she can do 'bout it."

Looking up at him, her eyes were suspiciously glassy as a frown marred her pretty face. Her disappointment was both a relief and confirmation for Remy. She wanted this as much as he did, maybe more.

"Remy, what are we gonna do? Everyone is supposed ta go home today. If we wait 'til tomorrow, we'll miss havin' 'em all there." She said.

"It'll be okay, _ma colombe_." He pulled her in for a quick hug before stepping back and gently rubbing her arms. "Way I see it, there are _deux_ things we can do: _une_, have a commitment ceremony today and come back here tomorrow fo' de civil one."

"Or…?" Rogue pulled a face at that idea. "One weddin's enough, Cajun. Ah only intend ta marry ya once."

"_Ou_, we can go see if we can get de waiver." Remy finished.

She chewed the inside of her cheek as she thought about the options. There was something she really needed to pick up at the Outreach Center and that was all the way back in Manhattan. It was a good hour drive one way, and that was if the traffic was good. She'd already talked to Illyana about teleporting her there, but she didn't have time to wait in line for the waiver (that they probably wouldn't get anyway) _and_ make it back to the Xavier Mansion's former grounds. Not to mention, she had no clue how long it would take to rummage through storage at the Outreach Center.

Seeing her indecision and still not believing that she'd said yes, Remy half-jokingly teased, "Thought y' weren't gon' get cold feet on me, _non_?"

"It's not that, Rem." Her eyes snapped up to his. "It's just, there's this really important thing that Ah've gotta do. Fer myself. And Ah'm just afraid there won't be time fer both. That Ah'm bound ta be disappointed one way or another today."

"_Oo yi ye_, _chère_, y' wound me!" Remy mocked her. "Makin' me feel like marryin' me is nothin' more than chopped liver."

Rogue just rolled her eyes as she said, "That's not what Ah meant and ya know it. 'Sides, Ah _know_ how much ya like Tante's madeira cayenne terrine."

"Heh, _ouais_, that is pretty good." His eyes glazed over as he thought about the last time Mattie had made that meal for him, before he was exiled. Shaking off the wistful memory, Remy got them back on topic. "Listen, I may have a way t' get that waiver. Why don't y' go t' de Outreach Center and I'll take care of de judge."

"Remy…" Rogue stretched out the syllables of his name. "Ya ain't gonna forge it or somethin', are ya? 'Cause Ah'm tellin' ya now, we're doin' this fair and legal or not at all. Ah don't want anyone questionin' if we're really married after the fact."

"Just leave it t' me, _chère_. Got a couple favors t' call in." He started to raise his hand to say, 'scout's honor,' but thought better of it when she arched her brow at him. Instead, Remy smoothly redirected to the motion to brush a stray lock out of her face and repeated her words, "Fair and legal."

Leveling another glare at him, she begrudgingly agreed. "Okay, then."

With a plan in place, Remy kissed the top of her head before stuffing the paperwork in a folder to keep it pristine. As they stepped into the hall and had to part ways, Rogue hesitated. A sudden realization had her heart pounding in her chest and a lump in her throat.

"Guess the next time Ah'll see ya will be at the altar." She spoke, her voice quiet under the normal din of a busy government office.

Squeezing her hand, Remy gave her a winsome smile as he said, "Don't make me wait, _mamour_. Or I might be thinkin' y' jilted yo' groom."

"Never." Rogue promised with a smile, kissing her fingers before pressing them to his lips.

**(X)**

**Research Note:**

One of the things that bothered me in X-Men Gold #30 is that Kitty and Piotr's wedding appears to be at sunset, then they have their discussion under a clearly starry, night sky, then Remy and Rogue get married around late afternoon. But after Remy proposes, Kitty and Piotr walk back in and say "don't let this _day_ go to waste." So how did the timing get so screwed up?

Well, you have to zero in on the time Remy proposes to the time the officiant says, "husband and wife." One major problem with a 1-2 hour timeline is that it wouldn't give them enough time to get a marriage license, if everything was as spur of the moment as Remy's final decision implies. And an officiant can't conduct a marriage ceremony without a marriage license physically present. Like, it's a misdemeanor that can result in being stripped of all official/ordinated rights not to mention possible fines and jail time. Since Kitty and Piotr's rabbi officiated over Remy and Rogue's wedding, there is no way she would jeopardize her ordination by conducting the ceremony without the license.

(Let's not even go into the religious aspect of a Jewish rabbi marrying a confirmed Catholic and baptized Protestant. But that does actually explain why they wrote their own vows, if you don't like the "maybe they just wanted to" response. The coupled couldn't be married under Jewish ceremonial rites and the rabbi couldn't conduct a Catholic/Protestant ceremony.)

So that leaves us with 2 possibilities: the wedding was either legally binding or only a non-legal commitment ceremony. Fortunately, we can rule out the latter because the rabbi pronounced them "husband and wife" at the end, which is verbiage specifically reserved for legal marriages. That means a marriage license had to be present. Otherwise, the ordinated rabbi would have committed a misdemeanor. To avoid that, she would have had to conduct a commitment ceremony using the words "partners for life." Now whether the marriage license was obtained legally, coerced by calling in favors/connections, or flat out forged is another story. (Although, I don't think Rogue would put up with Remy forging the paperwork, so my personal opinion is legally/connections.)

That then means that the timeline from proposal to "I Do" can't possibly be 1-2 hours, much less even the same day as Kitty and Piotr's planned wedding. Plus, we know from X-Men Gold #32 with everyone still staying at the Clarebyrne Hotel and discussing Kitty and Piotr's issues that the wedding timeframe was more than just one or two days. So it's possible everyone was already gathered for a Friday-Monday kind of schedule at a private, secluded event venue and could have easily gathered the day after Kitty and Piotr had their sunset non-wedding/nighttime post-non-wedding talk. This would also give Remy and Rogue the opportunity to obtain their marriage license and a judicial waiver to override the 24 hour waiting period required by the state of New York. Also, it makes Remy's comment in Mr. & Mrs. X #1 even more meaningful when he said, "It's a day for miracles all around, den." What better miracle than having all the legal paperwork that seems insurmountable perfectly wrap up in a neat little bow?

Of course worst case, their wedding was only a civil ceremony and there was a slip up in the writing by including "husband and wife." In which case, I say Remy made them go down to the Office of City Clerk the next day and get the marriage license and conduct a quick civil ceremony to make it all legal before blasting off on their ill-fated honeymoon. There was no way once he got Rogue to agree and pledge her vows that he was going to take a chance it didn't stick in all sense of the married definition!


	2. 1 point 5: Boundaries

**Disclaimer**: Marvel owns all. (I've just invited them over to my house to play.)

**A/N**: This one's short and sweet (?), from the lines:

"_Leave it to you to go right for the whip, girl."  
"Hey. Remember when we talked about "you and me" boundaries? That's definitely a you and me only conversation."  
"Well, it was just a joke till you made it real. Now people are really curious."  
"Dammit."_

Also, reference to Uncanny Avengers #2, A+X #2, and Deadpool v. Gambit #3.

* * *

**Mr. & Mrs. X 1.5: Boundaries**

"Mmm, yes. Right there, Rem. Yes. Yes! YES! NO!" Rogue shouted and jerked away from Remy as his wandering tongue and fingers slipped into forbidden territory. "That is _not_ cool, Cajun!"

Coming up for air, Remy hovered over her body as he stole kisses before flopping down by her side with a smirk on his face. "Didn't like that, _chère_?"

They had been on their honeymoon for less than a day but with Rogue wearing an inhibitor collar, Remy was going to take full advantage of exploring not only every inch of her body but also what he could and couldn't get away with in the bedroom.

"No, Ah 'didn't like that', Remy." She adamantly answered, waving her hand between them as she pulled the sheet up over her naked breasts. "You and me, we gotta talk 'bout boundaries, sug."

"_D'accord_. So none of-" His hand started wandering back, but she slapped it away as she interrupted him, "Don't even _think_ it, rude boy, much less say it."

That wicked grin only grew, irritating Rogue even more. She wasn't really mad at him. And she knew he would ultimately listen to and respect her wishes. It was just his mischievous nature that was getting her riled up right now.

"How 'bout this then?" Remy switched directions, still flirting with territory he knew she wouldn't like.

"Nuh-uh! Would ya stop monkeyin' around and behave already?" She was only half serious, but she was quickly losing patience.

Looking all sweet and innocent, he pointed back at himself as he asked, "_Moi_? _Se comporter_? _Jamais_, _ma chérie_."

"Sug, ya don't wanna sleep on the couch the rest of yer honeymoon, now do ya?" Rogue rolled over and danced her fingers across the smooth expanse of his chest.

"Ah, y' wouldn't do that t' this old Cajun, now would y'?" Remy caught her fingers and twisted them up in his own as he lightly kissed each one.

"Remy…" Her tone was all the warning he needed.

With a sigh, he rolled over onto his back as he said, "_Tr__è__s bien_, _ma colombe_. Let's talk 'bout boundaries."

Sensing she'd sucked out all the fun of rolling around in the sheets, she coaxed, "C'mon, Remy. Don't be like that. Ya know Ah don't like the kinky stuff."

Remy's face was expressionless as he deadpanned, "Really, Anna? _That_," he motioned back to his earlier transgression, "ain't kinky. 'Sides, _your_ definition of kinky and _my_ definition of kinky are two totally different things."

"Exactly!" Rogue exclaimed, glad he was finally seeing things her way.

Still a little sore from the sudden need for this talk, he raised a brow and said, "_Chère_, there was a time when takin' off yo' glove was a striptease and kissin' wit'out a scarf was unprotected sex."

Rogue smacked him across the chest, earning a little 'oof'. "That ain't nice, Remy. If it weren't fer this power inhibitor, that's the only kind of sex we'd be havin' on this little trip."

"Don't get me wrong, _petite_." Remy soothingly caressed her bare skin. "I _am_ eternally grateful y' scrounged that thing up. And I'm both absolutely indebted and appreciative of de fact that yo' doin' it fo' me, even though it gives y' a headache somethin' fierce. _Mais_, y' got t' come up wit' somethin' other than 'kinky' if y' want t' set boundaries."

"Fine, then! How's 'raunchy' fer ya?" She rolled her eyes. To her, Remy was playing semantics.

"Well me personally, I like raunch- _oof_!" His cheeky response earned him another smack as she interrupted him. "Ya know what Ah meant, Cajun, and that ain't it."

On a sportive note, he slyly answered, "_Ouais_, I do. Like tellin' me all de dirty things y' wanted me t' do t' yo' sweet li'l-"

"-That was one time, Remy. One time!" She held up a finger as a blush colored her cheeks with the embarrassment of trying dirty talk with him. She'd totally sucked, but then again so had he. Just in a different way…

"I also seem t' remember that time wit' de green liquid latex sex paint and de head-to-toe latex bodysuit." He raised up on his elbow to hover over her as he tried to pull the sheet off her body. "Y' were down on-"

"-Ugh! Don't remind me!" Rogue covered her face with her hands, the heat burning her face even redder.

It had been years ago when her mutation had returned after being depowered for a few months. They'd been having sex on a regular basis and neither one of them wanted to give up the intimacy. Unfortunately, everything they'd tried resulted in her absorbing him long before either could get off.

They'd been watching TV late one night and had seen a sales pitch on these new latex products that were safe for full body application and guaranteed 100% coverage. The only problem had been that they were still raising capital and the product was hard to come by. Being the master thief, Remy had managed to procure a ton of the paint and one of the suits.

"Or how 'bout that time when we were playin' that drinkin' game and y' found my Smith & Wesson transport restraint." Remy continued, succeeding in baring her exquisite breasts.

That brilliant idea came after she'd had a few shots. A little tipsier than she'd care to admit, the handcuff/leg irons combo was fascinating. Especially when she'd turned the tables and had locked _him_ up before crushing the pin lock so he couldn't pick his way free. It didn't help that Emma had left her riding crop in Rogue's room earlier that day after trying to convince her to take the Institute's horses out. Of course, they'd both ended up in shackles by morning.

"Ah remember _you_ gettin' the worst end of that deal, sug." The memory made her smirk.

"Says de _fille_ who made out wit' Black Widow." He exaggerated, running his palm across her pert nipples.

"That's not what happened and ya know it, Mr. _Foursome_." Rogue snapped back, brushing his hand away and pulling the sheet back up in a snit.

"Don't mean it wasn't 'raunchy', _chère._" Remy countered, ignoring her sour mood over something that happened when they were broken up. Diverting her attention, he added, "I'll never forget de first time we did it in de Blackbird's war room when y' were just _beggin'_ fo' my-"

"ENOUGH!" There was no way she was going to let him finish _that_ story. "Ah get yer point. We ain't got that many boundaries."

Remy started celebrating his victory when Rogue quickly added, "BUT, that thing ya were doin' earlier? It's off limits."

"Mischief managed!" He saluted, an alternative to promising something he more than likely had no intention of keeping.

"Gawd, yer such a dork!" Rogue shoved him for the Harry Potter reference.

"Mmm, but y' married me anyway." Remy dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

"Now yo' stuck wit' me, _chère_." He lingered at her neck.

"Until de end of time." His lips grazed across the swell of her breast.

With barely a coherent thought, she buried her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. "Good thing Ah love ya so much, huh?"

**(X)**

_Moi_? _Se comporter_? _Jamais_, _ma chérie_. – Me? Behave? Never, my dear.


	3. 2 point 5: Nightmares

Disclaimer: Marvel owns all. (I've just invited them over to my house to play.)

**A/N: **To answer burning questions from 1.5: the chapter was purposefully vague for the reader to fill in personal blanks. If you think they did, they did. If you think that's gross, they didn't. 😊

Also, totally missed the shout out to Jehilew's _Just Know Y'all Got Yours Comin'. _Go check it out if you haven't already.

This one is inspired by Gambit's line "_This is the honeymoon of my nightmares_." If anything seems off or weird, just give it until the end of the chapter and all will be explained. References to X-Men Gold #30 and Uncanny Avengers #22.

Thanks to Warrior-princess1980 – you're always there when I need you! 😊

**Mr. & Mrs. 2.5: Nightmares**

Technet was defeated, but the newlyweds and their uninvited guest weren't in much better shape. As the trio boarded the borrowed Alpha Flight ship, Gambit gently grasped Rogue's elbow and held her back while Deadpool made himself at home.

"Anna," he said in a low voice, "We been goin' close t' three days straight wit' nothin' but catnaps. Are y' as wiped as I am?"

Rogue took a deep breath and sighed, finally acknowledging the fatigue of the last fifty-six hours. "Yeah, but what're we gonna do 'bout it? We take our eyes off Wade fer a second and he's gonna ditch us at the closest outpost. Ah hope."

The worry that he wouldn't even do that much of a courtesy remained unspoken.

"We go in shifts then. Get an hour or _deux_, then swap out." He gripped her biceps, giving them a loving squeeze as he said, "Y' take de first round."

"Remy," She winced at the scolding tone and dialed it down several notches. Taking a breath, she tried again. "Sug, Ah know yer bein' a gentleman and Ah know ya recover faster than the average man, but ya need the break more than Ah do right now."

"Maybe so, but _I _wasn't phased int' outer space wit'out a suit. _Fais do-do_, _chère_." He said, internally cringing at how condescending the soothing phrase came out.

"Don't ya _fais do-do_ me, Cajun! _Ah_ can still go fer at least twelve hours. Invincible, remember?" Rogue smarted off, jabbing her thumb at her chest to prove the point.

"Oooo, trouble in paradise already?" Deadpool piped up from the cockpit. "I call dibs as Rogue's second hubby! Although that would mean I'd be getting Gambit's sloppy seconds… Then again, it _is _Rogue we're talking about here. Sooo worth it!"

"Ah don't think so, Wade." Rogue said at the same time Gambit answered, "Over my dead body!"

"That's kind of the point, Gambit." The mercenary replied, his eyes rolling behind his mask.

"Shut up, Wade!" They shouted in unison.

Rogue turned her attention back to Gambit, lowering her voice. "Just take the first shift, sug. He's gonna be a handful until he winds down some. The last thing we need is him gettin' one up on us."

"'Cause y' think I'm too tired t' be reactive if he does?" He seethed back, indignant at her lack of faith in him.

Rogue tried to smooth her hand across his cheek, but he pulled away. "That's not what Ah meant and ya know it."

"Here comes the bride, all dressed in red." Deadpool sing-songed. "Wait a minute, that's not a rhyme. Bride, red, bread! Here comes the bread, all dressed in red. Now that _doesn't_ have a ring to it!"

"Shut up!" The newlyweds shouted at him again.

Gambit gazed at Rogue's forehead, unable to look into her eyes as he resigned. "Fine, I'll take de first shift. But this ain't over between us, Anna."

"Remy," She called out in exasperation, but he had already turned his back on her and held up his hand to silence any further communication.

As he crossed over the threshold of the captain's quarters, he wished he could slam the door behind him. Instead, Alpha Flight's latest tech had the airtight seal softly swooshing shut behind him as it locked into place. Gambit stalked over to the bed, disgusted with the fact that he and his _wife_ should still be enjoying their honeymoon between the sheets. Instead, they were playing intergalactic babysitter with Rogue ordering him around as if he was some lackey.

Without bothering to take off his boots, he flopped on the bed and closed the blastshields to darken the room. As soon as they had a chance, Gambit was going to have a little chat with Rogue about the _other_ boundaries they hadn't discussed a few days ago.

Crashing face first into the pillow, his last conscious thought was, '_That fille's gon' learn that we ain't just teammates anymore.'_

**(X)-(X)-(X)**

Remy fidgeted as he stood at the makeshift altar. Surreptitiously, he checked his watch again. While they hadn't agreed on a specific time for the ceremony, he would have thought that Anna would be walking down the aisle by now. It had been forty minutes since Kurt and Bobby came out, saying she was wrapping up.

'_She's just makin' sure everythin's perfect.' _He thought, unwilling to entertain the notion that she could be standing him up the same way Kitty had left Piotr at the altar.

He'd been lucky his entire life and knew eventually that luck would run out, but it wasn't going to be today. Not after everything they'd been through. Not after she'd said yes.

Glancing at the time again and realizing it had only been thirty seconds instead of the ten minutes it felt like, Remy looked up in time to see Anna walking toward him. A brilliant smile stretched across her face as she met his relieved gaze. The guests stood and the string quartet played _Canon in D_ like Anna had requested.

When only a few feet separated them, she spoke so only he could hear, "Sorry ta keep ya waitin', sugar."

"Got t' admit, y' had me worried there, _petite_." Remy answered. Now that she was standing before him, he could be honest about his earlier fears.

"And leave my man stranded? No way, Cajun. Ah got my hooks in ya now and there's no way Ah'm lettin' go." Anna winked at him before handing her bouquet off to Kurt.

Remy quirked a brow at her wording, but quickly dismissed it as wedding day jitters when she took both his hands in hers. The rabbi proceeded with the ceremony, Remy spoke his affirmation, and Anna gave him her vow in return.

With their commitment sealed, the rabbi said, "This all being so spontaneous, all that remains is for me to say 'mazel tov' and introduce Anna Marie and Remy LeBeau as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

A grin split Remy's face from ear to ear. He'd done it. He'd finally managed to convince Anna to be his wife. Stepping a half foot closer, he wrapped his arm around her waist and swept her up in his embrace. Remy gently placed his hand on her jaw, mouthing '_I love you' _before moving in to kiss his bride.

It was as his lips hovered over hers that his worst nightmare played out before him. Her sweet, strawberry tinted lips flushed blood red before the faint tan rippled royal blue. In a matter of seconds, Anna's emerald eyes morphed into arsenic green before settling into golden yellow. The sweetheart face turned into the oblong lines of the woman who should have been his mother-in-law instead.

"Mystique!" Remy stumbled back in horror, choking down the bile rising up his throat. "What've y' done wit' Rogue?"

"Oh, nothing but saved her from making the worst mistake of her life." The blue-skinned woman sneered. "We both know you'd ruin her and drag her down into the cesspool that is your life."

"_Sale salope!_" He shouted, moving into an attack stance.

Sensing impending violence, the rabbi stepped between them and held up her hands. "I hate to interrupt, but would someone please explain to me what's going on?"

"_Ouais_, this ain't _ma femme_. " Remy answered, never taking his eyes off Mystique. "This is Anna's _mother_, Mystique."

"I see. Well I do apologize, Mr. LeBeau, but she is the woman you exchanged vows with and who signed the marriage license. I'm afraid she is in fact your wife and it is my sworn duty to provide a truthful testimony of the wedding participants."

His attention darted back to the rabbi, so stunned that he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "_Quoi_? Y' can_not_ be serious!_ She_ impersonated de real Anna. _My _Anna."

"Please. Everyone here knows she belongs with Wade. And Anna Marie Wilson has such a nicer ring to it, don't you think?" The smile on Mystique's face was nothing but pure malice.

As if on cue, Deadpool appeared out of nowhere and skipped down the aisle. He was dressed in a pastel pink, ruffled tuxedo with long tails. A woman in a red ballgown and red veil happily skipped along beside him.

"This is the song of wedding guests. Yes, they sing it for our best!" Deadpool crooned out of tune. "Some people started singing it to give marriage applause. And now they are still singing it just because…This is the song of wedding gue-"

"Enough, Wade! No one wants to hear your stupid, off key earworm." Mystique interrupted the endless song.

As the couple got closer, Remy realized the woman at Deadpool's side was Anna. And on her finger was a big, sparkly diamond. Even _he_ hadn't been able to procure rings in time for their spontaneous wedding, but somehow _Deadpool_ had? No. No! Unwittingly marrying Mystique wasn't his worst nightmare. This was. And it was infinitely worse than any hell he'd ever imagined.

"Anna?" He croaked, unable to believe this was his life.

"No, silly Gambit. Trix are for kids!" Deadpool teased him. "Also, of course this is Anna. Anna Banana Bread Wilson. Who else would be my lovely bread, I mean bride?"

As the mercenary spewed nonsense, Remy's attention had been diverted. Now that the newlywed couple was standing almost directly in front of him, he realized the smooth texture of Anna's flesh was actually porous and chunky, exactly like banana bread. This _creature_ before him both was and was not his beloved Anna.

"_Non. Non! _That's not true. That's impossible!" Remy shouted, clapping his hands over his ears and squeezing his eyes shut. The whole scene was physically painful, including the whiny Luke Skywalker line he had just quoted.

"Oh but it is, Remy. Ah've always loved Wade and couldn't be happier now that he's my hubby!" Anna Banana Bread gazed dreamily into Deadpool's eyes.

Remy refused to think of this monster as _his _Anna.

Rushing Deadpool, Remy grabbed him by the collar of his tacky pink tuxedo and demanded. "Where is she? Where's Anna? Tell me, now! Where's Anna?"

A violent shaking overtook him and the sweet voice he was expecting to hear invaded his thoughts. "Remy! Remy, Ah'm right here. Sugar, yer havin' a bad dream."

Gambit jerked awake, scrambling across the bed and out of the grip trying to restrain him. Quickly coming to his senses, he took in the captain's quarters of the Alpha Flight ship and Rogue sitting on the edge of the bed where he'd been only a second earlier. Reality hit him like a ton of bricks as his heart thudded painfully in his chest. His blood pressure pounded painfully through his head, giving him a splitting headache. The lack of restful sleep made him sick to his stomach.

"Remy?" Rogue cautiously asked, inching closer to him as he tried to reign in the nausea. She tentatively raised her hand to his arm but refused to touch him for fear of spooking him.

Gasping a giant breath of air, he swallowed it down in an attempt to settle his stomach. Remy squeezed his eyes shut, holding his hand up to stop Rogue from coming any closer. Releasing the breath out of his nose, he repeated the exercise a few more times to regain some of his composure. When he was sure he wouldn't vomit, his eyelids slowly relaxed and he looked at his wife before lowering his hand.

Still uncertain of his mental and physical state, Rogue approached him as she would a startled animal. But her caution was thrown to the wind when Remy grabbed her forearm and pulled her into his embrace. As he buried his nose in her hair and took a deep breath, she wrapped her arms around his muscular torso and held him close.

"_Dieu!_" He quietly swore, not completely recovered from his dream state. "Tell me yo' _ma femme_, _chère."_

"Huh?" Rogue asked, confusion thick in her voice.

Thinking she hadn't understood his muffled words, he repeated himself. "Don't tease, me Anna. I need t' know yo' still my wife."

"Of course Ah am, sug." She pulled away just enough to look into his dark eyes but didn't lessen the strength of her embrace.

"And yo' not really Mystique paradin' 'round as Anna?" The hopeful optimism in his heart waged war with the devastating pessimism in his brain.

"Oh, Remy. It's me." Rogue's heart broke seeing his fear. Gently placing her hand on his cheek, she soothed his worried brow with her thumb. "Why would ya think otherwise?"

"_Chère_, y' wouldn't believe it even if y' took that collar off and absorbed it right out of my head." Remy said, caressing her face before leaning in for the first of many reassuring kisses.

**(X) **

_Fais do-do – _(Cajun) lullaby hushing a crying child to sleep

_Sale salope! _– You filthy bitch!


End file.
